4 Days in Hell
by Aizu-chan
Summary: Sanji had prepared Robin a birthday present, but Zoro took it away, and forced Sanji to do 'something' if he wants to get it back... some things, to be correct. ZoSan yaoi. R&R.
1. An impatient pervert and his promise

Title: 4 Days in Hell 

Pairing: ZoSan

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: Robin's birthday would be 4 days later. Sanji has prepared her a bracelet with the kanji letter of "RO" for Robin on it, but Zoro took it from him teasingly. Of course Sanji would do anything to get it back before Robin's birthday, but Zoro wanted Sanji to obey his 2 commands. First, to not make him mad. Second, to seduce him until he feel satisfy with the blond, so Sanji can get what he wanted before the time limit... ZoSan, Lemon, Thanks.

Note: It's my first fanfic...It's my first lemony fanfic too.

Chapter 1: An impatient pervert and his promise

Zoro opened his eyes and met the blue sky above him. 'That was a perfect nap,' he thought. Yeah, what could Zoro do on the Going Merry instead of sleeping and working out to reach his ambition to be the greatest swordsman in the world or whatever it is called? Hell, he could feel his member throbbing under his pants, again. It has been some weeks since it often throb like that. Zoro didn't even know why, but he would stroke it hard every time he took a shower. Actually, as a great hard-working swordsman, he could control his inner energy to stop something trembling inside his body (man, don't take it that serious, cause I don't even know about swordsmen), but he couldn't do anything about this case. Suddenly, he felt another growl inside him, now it's his stomach. 'Shit...,' he thought again. He walked to the kitchen as he smelled yummy scent of food from it. The door cracked open...

"Hey shitty-cook! What are you...?" Zoro didn't continue it because he could see that the certain cook wasn't paying attention and cooking something so Zoro could only see his back.

"It's Saturday! Today is Saturday! And the next Wednesday is Robin-chan's birthday… it'll be 4 days later! Hope she like what I've bought for her from the last island... then she'll say, 'Thanks cook-san, I love you so much...!' 'Love you too Robin-chan…' Ahh, what an amazing and romantic scene!"

"Hmmm... you mean you'll give her this?" Zoro took a heart-shaped box at the kitchen table. He could see a bracelet inside and there was a kanji letter of "Ro" on the bracelet. Sanji had decorated it with heart-colored paper, but Zoro had just torn it easily and took the bracelet out.

"Yeah, marimo-chwan... it's so cool and will look great for a girl like Robin-chan… What? Wait! Is it you, marimo-head…?" Sanji turned back and saw Zoro sat on the table, with the torn papers beside him. Sanji's jaw opened and he shouted,

"YOU BAKA MARIMO-HEAD! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THAT EXPENSIVE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!?!?"

"What have I done?" Zoro asked him back, with the word 'innocent' written on his face.

"Don't wear that mask of 'innocence'! I've wrapped it for 5 hours and you've just ruined everything! How dare you!" Sanji shouted on Zoro's face. "Beside, since when did you arrive at my adorable kitchen?!"

"Oi, oi, I thought you knew already that I'm here since you called me with that awful name!"

"What awful name…?!"

"Marimo-chan! Don't act like you don't know it!"

"Ew…When did I call you with that awful name?!"

"You stupid curly eyebrow crap-cook!"

"You baka swordsman with one cell of brain! Stop drabbling with me and give it back to me! You're not cool or beauty enough likes Robin-chan to touch it!" Sanji swung his long leg onto Zoro's head, but Zoro pushed it back with his hand, without even get down from the table. It was because he already knew that the cook would do something like this.

"Hey, crap-cook, it won't be that easy for you to get what you want from me…" Zoro smirked evilly, caused Sanji to feel something dangerous is coming to him. They kept in silence for some seconds.

"W-what d'ya mean, shitty swordsman?! Don't you ever dare to think that you can tease me or make me beg on you or even kiss your stinky foot to get what I want!" Sanji walked backwards for some steps because of the dangerous aura around Zoro.

"Hey, relax, ya crap-cook! I'm not saying something that you have to obey! Yet."

"F-fuck you!" Sanji showed his middle finger. "I- I said give it back to me!" Sanji moved his leg up again, but to no avail, again. Zoro grabbed it tightly, and then threw it.

"I haven't said anything! Calm down and let me talk, can't you?" Zoro glared at him in annoyance.

Sanji stared in suspicion, "Just… the hell is this. Quickly tell me what you actually want, marimo!" he glared back.

"Hmm… let me think then…" Zoro tilted his head a bit, still grabbed the "RO" bracelet tightly, afraid if Sanji would take it back. He tried to find something to do with this chance, rare chance.

"The time limit is the next Wednesday, in the morning! You have to give it back to me before the time limit if I can do what you want!" Sanji said.

Zoro tilted his head to the reverse angle from before. Suddenly he remembered about what he has needed for a quite long time, a lot. A naughty smile came across his handsome face.

"W-what?!" Sanji asked him in fear.

"Okay… maybe I can give this back to you less then 3 days from now," Zoro hadn't finished his words.

"Really?! What should I do for you, big-famous-swordsman?" Sanji smiled to him in happiness.

"It's easy, love-cook. I think you can do my commands easily," another smirk on Zoro's face.

"Okay! Wait, commands? With 's' on it? More than one?" asked Sanji stupidly.

"Yeah, stupid. So, the first command: you can't call me with those bad names or curse me with any curse words. In another way, I don't want you to make me mad since now until the time limit," said Zoro.

"Just that simple?? Okay, marim-o… uh, I mean, Zoro. So what's the next command?" asked Sanji happily. He thought Zoro won't make any complicated command since Zoro only has one cell of brain to think.

Zoro smirked widely, as his member was throbbing again. His adventurous eyes stopped between Sanji's legs. He licked his top lip, as his cock was throbbing harder and started to hurt, begging for more attention from him. Sanji's smile changed to a frown. He felt something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah, ya know crap… It has been begging for attention since some weeks ago, so… yeah…" Zoro said as he got down from the table and walked a few steps closer to Sanji. Sanji also walked backwards until his back touched the wall behind him.

"W-what is 'it'? H-hey Zoro, what do you mean by 'it'? Who has been begging for attention since some weeks ago?" Sanji asked him, tried to hide his trembling body. Zoro's smirking face was just some inches from his face. Sanji could feel that his cold sweat was flowing on his cheek. The next second, he felt a large hand has held one of his thin wrists and was moving it to a part of its body. Sanji's eyes looked down in unbelief to see his own palm was rubbing against Zoro's crotch. Zoro's hand was the one who has moved his palm back and forth. Zoro moaned a bit at the sensation of Sanji's palm on his crotch.

"…it is what I mean by 'it'…" Zoro whispered on Sanji's ear. Sanji froze in shock. He didn't even move his still moving palm on Zoro. Zoro let his tongue licked Sanji's earlobe teasingly. It sent shiver down Sanji's body. Sanji gasped as Zoro's teeth softly bit his earlobe. Now it was his member's turn to throb. Zoro unzipped his pants and slid his hand in.

"St-stop it… Stop it Zoro! Ahh…I-Ahh… I said stop it!" Sanji bit his bottom lip to keep his moan in his throat as Zoro played with his balls for a few times. Finally, his long moan escaped from his mouth. Zoro smirked and stopped all his activities.

"He he… you like it, huh?" Zoro sat back on the table like there was nothing happened between them.

"You… asshole! Why do I have to like it?! HELL NO!" Sanji said as his hands were grabbing Zoro's collar. His face was blushing.

"Well… I take that as 'Hell yeah Zoro, I beg you to do it more!' Am I correct?" Zoro smirked and tried to keep himself on the table as Sanji pulled his collar tighter.

"You're wrong, absolutely, definitely, surely, of-course-ly wrong!!!" Sanji shouted as his face blushed more.

"Big stupid liar. Still remember about the bracelet?" Zoro asked as he took the "RO" bracelet from the table.

Sanji let go off Zoro's collar. "Damn it. So what's the second command actually, bastard?"

"You forget about the first one, eh?"

"Aw, shit! Y-yeah, yeah, I'm… sorry. Now quickly tell me the next one, please," Sanji bowed his head.

"Man, don't look such pity like that… okay I'll tell you then. The second command: you have to err… seduce me and satisfy my desire. I guess ya know what kind of desire that I mean. I've just showed you one simple example right? When I think you've satisfied me enough, I'll give this 'RO' bracelet back to you, even if it hasn't the time limit yet. You can do it everytime and everywhere, even in front of our friends, but you know, I won't help you if they think you're a crazy homo pervert," Zoro said clearly with a satisfied smile on his face.

"W-what?! Hey, I won't do anything suspicious with you in front of them, especially Robin-chwan and Nami-swan! It's better if you pick a time for me to come to your bedroom or such! You are really per…uh, I mean smart," actually he was going to say 'pervert'.

Zoro thought for some seconds before finally smiled at Sanji. "Well, your idea isn't that bad at all. Then, you have to come to my bedroom on 9 o'clock every night. It's about an hour after we finish our dinner, right? Great, it's a perfect idea. Since 'it' can't wait to long anymore, this will start from tonight," Zoro said with another satisfied smile.

"Okay…" Sanji said weakly.

"Hey, don't be so sad…. How can you seduce me with those frown on your face?! As a real man, of course I won't escape from my promise, and I've promised to give it back to you. So, don't be afraid if I won't give it back to you since I don't even like this bracelet," Zoro got down from the table and walked to the kitchen door.

"Don't ever dare to forget your own words to me! I'll count on you, I swear! You're not a man if you don't do your promise to me!" Sanji shouted to him as Zoro kept walking out of the door, waved his hand.

'Another fine weather to take a nap,' Zoro thought. He lied on the deck and started to close his eyes in bliss. Suddenly, 'Ow shit…' he thought as his stomach growled harder this time. He opened his eyes in irritation and forced himself to walk to the kitchen again, as slow as he can.

"HEY, SHITTY BOYS, IT'S THE LUNCH TIME ALREADY YA LAZY ASSES! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, it's the lunch time pretty girls…" said Sanji.

'I'm on time, huh?' Zoro thought as he continued to walk towards the kitchen.

END of chapter 1.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
How is it? Is my first fanfic so bad? If you don't think so, give me a review, okay?


	2. A forced bitch and his works

Title: **4 Days in Hell**

Pairing: ZoSan

Genre: Romance/General

Summary: Robin's birthday would be 4 days later. Sanji has prepared her a bracelet with the kanji letter of "RO" for Robin on it, but Zoro took it from him teasingly. Of course Sanji would do anything to get it back before Robin's birthday, but Zoro wanted Sanji to obey his 2 commands. First, to not make him mad. Second, to "play" with him until he feel satisfy with the blond, so Sanji can get what he wanted before the time limit... ZoSan, Lemon, Thanks.  
------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: A forced bitch and his works**

'You are a fucking, shitty, pervert, bastard, annoying, crazy… etc, etc … swordsman! Why do I have to stop calling you with those suitable names for you???' Sanji thought as he was washing dishes in the sink from the Saturday lunch. 'And hell… start from tonight until Tuesday night, he'll be a completely annoying shit! Why do I have to do such thing for him…?!'

Yeah, it's 1:30 PM already on the Saturday afternoon. Sanji was still grunting and mumbling curse words towards the swordsman if he was not near Sanji. Everytime he tried to curse the swordsman, Zoro would just simply pout his pocket, where the "RO" bracelet was. Then Sanji just simply shut his mouth.

"I don't want to fuck or even be fucked by you! I don't want it, shitty pervert! But, actually I really want it so much, sexy pervert with big penis!" Sanji didn't realize what he just said before, still washing the dishes. "…Wh-what the heck did I say??? I…"

"You've just said that you really want to fuck me or be fucked by my big penis, I guess."

A gruff voice came into Sanji's ears. He quickly turned back and saw the most he-didn't-want-to-see person in the ship right now, Roronoa Zoro. "Ahh! Since when did you arrive here?!" Sanji jumped backward in shock.

"Hey, you don't have to be that shock. I've been here since you said the words 'you are a blahblah…'" Zoro said.

"Gaaah!!! You… you-" Sanji lost his words as wet lips pressed against his and a warm tongue slid into his mouth before he could do anything, explored it lustfully. Finally, Sanji felt Zoro pulled his tongue back. Those lips weren't touch anymore.

"I what?" Zoro asked him with his dark voice.

"Shit…," said Sanji, still panting heavily.

"Hey, hey, I've told you not to make me unhappy right?"

"…," Sanji glared at him in hate, "…yeah, you've said it."

"I've also told you to do what I want right?"

"…," another glare from the blond, "…yeah, you've said it too."

"Then… I… need something right now, you know…" said him, pointed at the floor (actually, it was not the floor, you know).

"You… huh!" Sanji slowly knelt under Zoro. He started to unzip Zoro's zipper. He was just going to pull down Zoro's underwear when suddenly their rubber captain pushed the kitchen door.

"I'M HUNGRY!!! Eh? What are you two doing?" said Luffy.

Sanji quickly got up and shrugged. He was blushing. "Uhm… I… I'm picking a fork that fell under Zoro. Here is it!" Sanji took a fork from the table behind him. Zoro tried to not burst into laugh.

Luffy's confused face changed into a familiar big smile of him. "May I get some food???"

Fortunately, Luffy was stupid, really stupid. He didn't realize about Zoro's zipper.

"No way, Luffy. You have just eaten 1 hour and 30 minutes and 29 seconds ago," said Sanji.

"Uuh… Sanji is so stingy! Zoro, say something! It is captain's order!" Luffy pointed at Sanji.

"No, it's not! I can't take it as an order!" Zoro said, and then he walked toward the door. "I want to sleep in my bedroom."

"Zoro didn't do captain's order! Zoro is a bad crew and a bad boy!" Luffy shouted, pointed at Zoro's back.

"Okay, okay. Sanji, don't ever dare to not to obey someone who can control you. Is that enough, Luffy?" Zoro said, pouted his pocket with a naughty smile on his face.

Of course Sanji know who was Zoro mean actually, himself. He frowned and cursed under his breath.

"Nah, heard it? Give me something to eat now!" Luffy ordered.

"No," said Sanji, then he walked to his room in frustration.

"Gaaah!!! You're the stingiest man on this ship! Uwaa!" shouted Luffy behind him.

Sanji just ignored his stupid captain and walked in his own room. He was thinking of, what he should do in Zoro's room. 'Eww…' he thought in his mind. He was still imagining about that until he fell asleep, and dreamed about it.

When Sanji woke up, it's 7 PM already. He felt his underwear was so wet, and when he looked at it, there was white liquid in it. "What the fuck! How could I dream about it until my... Oh man… dinner… This is the first time I hate to cook…," Sanji said to himself.

The dinner was going just the same as usual. Everything was going usual, except Sanji. He glared at Zoro for a few times, and suddenly blushed. That's why Zoro's food trapped in his throat and made him coughed.

And now… the dinner was over, Sanji's nightmare. Everybody left the kitchen and walked to their rooms, except Zoro and Sanji.

"C'mon, love-cook, let's do it in my room," said Zoro as he griped Sanji's thin waist from behind.

"…okay. But hey, why it must be in your room?!" Sanji asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to think that I rape you by get into your room at night," said Zoro easily.

Sanji said nothing. They walked to Zoro's room.

"Where do you want to play, crap-cook?" Zoro asked in his gruff voice.

"It's…up to you. On the bed, maybe." Sanji said.

"Hmm… okay," said Zoro, "Do what you have to do."

Sanji understood that, perfectly. He started to unbutton Zoro's shirt, and then threw it to the floor.

'Oi Sanji, if you want the bracelet, you have to do what he wants, right? Just do it!!! It's for Robin-chwan!' Sanji thought. Then he kneeled, unzipped Zoro's pants, and pulled it down.

Suddenly Zoro pulled his arms, and kissed him in a passionate kiss until Sanji fell on the bed. Sanji was having trouble in breathing now.

"Oi Zo…" Sanji gasped.

Still in the kiss, Zoro took off Sanji's clothes, all of his clothes. He smirked. Sanji couldn't hold his moan, as Zoro licked, bit, and sucked on his neck. There was a red mark on his left part of neck. Zoro smiled before licked it once again. Then he moved his hand to Sanji's crotch. He stroke Sanji's member softly. Sanji bit his lower lip. Zoro changed it into a hard one, so Sanji moaned lustfully.

'Fuck… I can't hold this moan…' Sanji thought. "Hey… just tell me where the hell do you hide it…"

Zoro didn't answer. He stopped it, because he found another good thing to do. He moved another hand to rub Sanji's chest, to touch his nipple, squeezed it hard. Sanji let out another long moan at the sensation.

"Great… I like the way you moan…" Zoro whispered to Sanji's ear as he thumbed Sanji's nipples. Zoro started to move his head to Sanji's chest, licked one of his nipples, and then pushed his lips against it. Sanji tried to hide that he was shivering when Zoro did that, but Zoro realized it, so he sucked it hard. There was another moan of pleasure from Sanji.

'Holyshit… I love this so much… I can't hide that I want more… but…,' Sanji thought and said, "I asked you once again, where's it?"

"Don't ask me," Zoro said as he did the same to another nipple.

Zoro stopped what he was doing to watch Sanji's reaction. "Ahh… Do it again…" Sanji whispered. He didn't even think that he would say such thing. Zoro smirked. "You little bastard… beg on me and I'll do it again," Zoro said. Sanji didn't do that, because he didn't want Zoro to know that he really like it.

Next, Zoro moved his head down, faced Sanji's dick. He smiled like a pervert, and started to lick his own fingers. Then Zoro wetted Sanji's hairy penis with his fingers and played with the big balls. Sanji moaned, again, as he felt his penis was very wet. It made him shiver. Zoro thumbed the tip and squeeze it softly. Sanji moaned and panted again. And then Zoro rested his head back on the pillow beside Sanji. "Why didn't ya suck me?" Sanji asked, still panting. "Because I know you want it so much. Hey, you're my bitch that's why you're the one who have to do that!" Zoro said teasingly.

"Will you tell me where it is if I do that?" Sanji asked.

"I don't know…" Zoro teased him.

Sanji just moved his body and got on Zoro's crotch. He pulled down Zoro's underwear. He froze for a second. "Hey, what are you doing?" Zoro asked. "You…" Sanji said, still looked on Zoro's penis. "What? I have a big, sexy, juicy, and hairy one, huh?" Zoro whispered. Sanji nodded and smirked, couldn't hide his lust anymore. He quickly threw the underwear away, and sucked Zoro like mad, as hard as he can. He enjoyed it so much when Zoro moaned his name.

"Oh Sanji… you're so great at this… ahh… I'm at my limit now… unghh…!" Zoro said. He could feel some liquid was flowing down from him to Sanji's warm mouth. Sanji swallowed it all in satisfaction. Then he kissed Zoro with his still wet lips. Zoro felt really nice to lick for his own liquid inside Sanji's mouth.

"…Hey, just fuck me now… okay…?" Sanji said, still panting heavily.

"You want it so badly, huh? What kind of it do you want? A fast one or a hard one?" Zoro said teasingly, rubbing his penis against Sanji's.

Sanji moaned. "Both of them… Just do it now, can't you?" Sanji said.

"But… I won't give what you want since you never give me what I want before," Zoro said with a smirk on his face, "It is 4 AM already now. You can get out of my room now or somebody will find you here in my room, trying to rape me, cook," Zoro said.

'Shit… he's playing with me. He knows that I want it… Fuck!' Sanji thought. "Okay, bye. See ya next morning."

Sanji left the room. 'Hell, I want it so much, but I won't let him get what he wants easily… Beside, I felt something like...I don't want somebody find him here in my room, trying to rape me, because they'll think bad about him. But why should I CARE if they think so?! This is a weird feeling...' Zoro thought, he licked his fingers and pushed them into his own hole, moaned.

End of chapter 2.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was the first time I typed something like 'that'… Review if you like, okay?


	3. A wonderful man and his greatness

**4 Days in Hell**

Note: I'm so sorry if I make you wait too long for this chapter. I've just finished my school exams a few days ago.

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: A wonderful man and his greatness

"_Sunday morning, up with the lark, I think I'll take a walk in the park. Hey, hey, hey, it's a beautiful day…" _

Sanji was singing along in his kitchen as he was making breakfast. Just like the song "Beautiful Sunday" that Sanji was singing (I hope you know the song), it was Sunday. But of course Sanji wasn't really going to walk in a park. He continued the next part of the song.

"_I've got someone waiting for me, when I see him I know that he'll say,"_

(Actually, it should be "her" and "she'll", not "him" and "he'll".)

"_Hey, hey, hey, it's a beautiful day…" _That wasn't Sanji who sang that part, but someone else who got in the kitchen and watched at Sanji since he started to sing the song.

Sanji turned back to see someone who he had just been with on the last night, the swordsman. He wore a black shirt with a red dragon all around it.

"You… since when are you here?!" Sanji asked furiously.

"Since you sang that song, cook. Your voice isn't really bad at all, even mine is better, I guess. Are you thinking about me this whole morning?" Zoro asked him with a smile on his face. He yawned.

"N-no! What makes you say so?" Sanji replied with the word 'LIAR' written on his face.

"Because you sang '_when I see him I know that he'll say'. _Of course it should be '_when I see her I know that she'll say'. _Who could you thinking of instead of me, huh?" Zoro sat on the table.

"You… bastardmmh…" Sanji hadn't finished his words. Zoro pulled him on his collar and kissed him gently, right on the mouth. That was a sweet kiss.

"I what?" Zoro whispered on his ear.

'Shit… he kissed me really gently… that was a very romantic kiss, so sweet…' Sanji thought. Then Sanji felt like he was losing his mind, and he leaned his face slowly to kiss Zoro back with the same kiss. Before their lips touch, Sanji quickly got his body control and pulled his head back. 'What the fuck did I do?!' he thought. He said nothing and awkwardly turned back to his stove, busied himself with the pan and tried to hide his blushing face.

Zoro smiled. He got down from the table and hugged Sanji from behind, made the cook's face reddened more.

"You're really bad in lying to me, Sanji. You can't lie to me. Just stop hiding everything from me, can't you?" His lips caressed Sanji's ear while he was whispering to him softly.

'Damn swordsman… Can't you stop playing with me? I don't know what your TRUE reason behind all of these is, but… you've made me feel something weird about you! You're right, I've been thinking about you all this morning, since the last night, to be correct. I don't even know why…' Sanji thought.

"Hey, why are you saying nothing?" Zoro asked.

"Nnn… let go of me! Why you have to do all of these?! What's your purpose? Why don't you just give me the bracelet?" Sanji asked, pushed Zoro's hands away.

Zoro sat back on the table and crossed his arms. "What do you mean by those questions? Do you think I really like you or something? Hell no, crap-cook!"

Sanji felt something hurt in his chest when Zoro said his last sentence. He didn't know what was it actually, but he felt like those words had knocked his chest, hurt him. He looked at Zoro and he thought Zoro had changed to someone else. The person in front of him was not the same as the person who just told him to stop hiding everything from him. Sanji suddenly blushed.

"I-I didn't say so! Who need your fucking love?! I just want the bracelet!" Sanji shouted on him.

"And I just want to use this chance to tease you since you always tease me before. Beside, my 'I.T.' has needed something too. Of course you knew it already," Zoro smirked.

"Just… get out of my kitchen and let me make the breakfast!" Sanji said.

"Forget about the first command, huh?" Zoro pouted his pocket.

"Ow hell… can you get out of my kitchen… please?" Sanji asked, glared at him.

"Yes, I can, shit," Zoro said, walked towards the door with a smirk.

Sanji saw the kitchen door closed by Zoro.

"_You're really bad in lying to me, Sanji. You can't lie to me. Just stop hiding everything from me, can't you?"_

He blushed at the memory.

"_What do you mean by those questions? Do you think I really like you or something? Hell no, crap-cook!"_

Those words and Zoro's expression while he was saying it appeared on the cook's mind. He picked a knife and threw it to the floor. 'Stupid! Stupid! Why was my chest so hurt when he said it?!?'

Meanwhile, as Sanji continued his cooking, Zoro was laying on the deck. He was the only one there. His hands were under his head. He tried to sleep but…

"_Nnn… let go of me! Why you have to do all of these?! What's your purpose? Why don't you just give me the bracelet?"_

He smiled. 'I've succeed in teasing him, right? That's why he asked me such questions… But…

"_And I just want to use this chance to tease you since you always tease me before. Beside, my 'I.T' has needed something too. Of course you knew it already,"_

Is that really my only TRUE purpose of doing all of these? …What am I thinking about? Of course it is!'

He didn't know why, but that morning felt so hot, so he undone his shirt's buttons, revealed his green haramaki. Finally, he felt asleep as usual.

Back to Sanji, he was placing those foods on the 7 plates on the table. His mind was still thinking about You-Know-Who. Zoro's words still making him confuse.

'What the fuck am I thinking about?! Why do I care about him or his words?! I never feel something like this before. Is this…??? AAAH! I'm stupid!!!'

He shouted, "GET DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR BREAKFAST NOW, ALL OF YOU!!!"

"Is Sanji calling us?" asked Nami to Robin who was reading an archaeology book.

"Yeah, I think so. Even though he didn't call both of us with his usual love words," Robin replied, put her book and walked with Nami to the kitchen.

The foods were tasty, but not as perfectly delicious as usual. And he didn't flirt with Nami or Robin, or even Zoro (just kidding guys). He tried to wear his usual face but still, everybody could see that he was… somewhat different. Finally, everybody finished their breakfast.

"Thanks for today another delicious breakfast, Sanji. Are you okay?" asked Nami confusedly.

"Yeah, of course I am Nami-swan! I'm so flattered that you like my cooking," said Sanji.

'Maybe he's just okay,' Nami smiled. Then everybody left the kitchen except Zoro, who pretended to walk lazily, so he could still be in the room when everybody had left it. He closed the door behind him and sat on the table like usual, looked at Sanji's back.

"Why are you still here?" Sanji asked him without turn to him.

"Oi, what happened to you, cook?" asked him.

"I'm okay, don't need your care. Just take a nap like what you do everyday like a stupid shi-, err, forget it," said Sanji, walked to the cupboard beside the sink to put the plates.

Zoro quickly pulled his arm and kissed him. Those plates fell down from Sanji's hand and got broken. It made a loud sound. Sanji placed his hands on Zoro's chest, grabbed the material of Zoro's shirt. After some seconds felt comfort with Zoro's gentle kiss, he suddenly tried to push Zoro's body. Zoro still didn't want to pull himself. Sanji punched and slapped Zoro's chest, but Zoro held his hands.

"Sanji! You've broken some plates, eh?!" Zoro quickly let go off Sanji's hands and lips when both of them heard Usopp's voice from behind the door. Zoro panted and glared at Sanji's eyes. Sanji did the same.

"Yeah, but it's okay! We still have so many plates here!" Sanji answered him as he tried to turn his face from Zoro's glare.

"Hey, I have a new good thing for you! Super power glue, that can fix every kind of material, includes ceramic! Do you want some???" Usopp said happily.

"No, Usopp. I've told you that we still have so many plates here, right?" Sanji replied him.

"…yeah…but…" Usopp was still trying to promote his new product.

"No buts, Usopp," said Sanji.

They heard Usopp's steps. There was another awkward silence inside the kitchen. Zoro's face turned red.

"I, I just, I just think you look so weird when you didn't flirt with those girls or dance like a stupid across this kitchen. It looks like, not you, the stupid bastard cook on this ship. Just… don't forget to do what you have to do, cook," said him, with a forced smirk on his face. Then he walked outside the kitchen. When Zoro had disappeared from the kitchen, Sanji sat on the table and cursed some curse words under his breath.

The time passed. It was 5 PM now. Sanji didn't know what to do because he didn't have any cooking mood, or flirting mood, or another mood. Zoro's last kiss couldn't let go off his head. He couldn't stop his feet, to walk to Zoro's bedroom. When he arrived there, Zoro was taking a shower. Zoro put all his clothes on the bed and he didn't close the bathroom door, but he didn't realize that Sanji was in his room. Zoro stroked his member just like usual.

"Aahh… shit… Ahh… Ah! Okay…Ungh!"

Sanji blushed when he heard those voices of Zoro from the bathroom. Finally Zoro put his blanket on his shoulders and walked out from the bathroom, only to find Sanji was lying there, on his bed, with all naked, separated his legs widely in front of Zoro's eyes. His face was really red with sweat all over his body. Zoro blushed too.

"…Sa-Sanji, i-it's not 9 PM now. W-what are you doing here?" Zoro tried to looks usual but he was not really success at all.

Sanji moved his body. He knelt on the bed an inch from where Zoro was standing and held his stomach. Zoro blushed at the sensation of Sanji's sweaty body on his stomach.

"I know it's not, Zoro. And you don't like to see me here when it's not 9 PM, huh?" asked him.

"No, I don't mean it. I just…" Zoro put his arms around Sanji's shoulders, "… a bit shock. But it'll be okay if you want to," he smirked.

"But, you've just finished clean your body…"

"It's okay. I don't mind if I have to clean my body again, plus yours."

And with that, Zoro pushed Sanji's shoulders to his bed. He kissed Sanji's lips, spun his tongue in it. Then he licked Sanji's neck, down to his chest. Sanji moaned when Zoro thumbed his nipples and suck on it. Zoro bit one of his nipples.

"AAAH!! Zoro, that's hurt so much! ZORO!!!" he whimpered, as he felt some blood and saliva trickle down from his nipple.

"Ooops… I'm so sorry, Sanji. Are you okay? Sorry, sorry," said Zoro, licked those liquid from Sanji's stomach. Then he bit softly on Sanji's another nipple.

"Aah…" Sanji moaned.

Zoro didn't want to hurt him so he just licked it softly. Suddenly Sanji changed the position; he was on top of Zoro.

"Hey, it's pay back time, Zoro. Deal with it," Sanji said. He moved down to Zoro's dick. Zoro smirked. Sanji could smell a nice scent of Zoro's soap on his hairs down there. He started to lick it, from the front until the underside, made Zoro moaned. He put the tip of his lips, kissed it gently and licked it a bit, tickling Zoro. Zoro moved a bit because it was ticklish. Sanji smiled and bit Zoro's dick.

"Sanji!! That's really good…" Zoro said.

Sanji started to move his head back and forth as Zoro's dick was still in his mouth. Zoro moaned, a lot. Sanji's hand squeezed his balls hard, and he sucked it hard too.

"SANJI!!!" Zoro screamed as his semen was filling Sanji's mouth. It's too much for Sanji so he pulled his head and let Zoro's semen spread all over his face.

"You really taste so good, Zoro. May I have more?" asked Sanji evilly.

"Hah- You may, hah- hah-" Zoro panted and smiled.

Sanji smirked again. He took Zoro's length in his mouth again, made it wetter with his saliva. Zoro's dick was way too big and too long for him, so he almost coughs when Zoro's dick reached his throat. Zoro's legs were trying to push Sanji's head.

"…AH!" Zoro moaned. He had just cum again on Sanji's mouth. Sanji swallowed them all.

"Nah, it's time for the main event, Zoro," Sanji said, lying himself on the bed beside Zoro.

"As you wish," with that, Zoro moved on Sanji's top. He pumped Sanji's dick hard, made Sanji moaned so load lustfully. Finally Sanji spilled his semen all over Zoro's hand. Zoro used them to lubricate his fingers and his member. He put 2 fingers at first. After Sanji could breathe again, he put 3. And finally, Zoro couldn't hold it anymore and thrust all his length into Sanji hard.

"AAAHHH!!! ZORO!!!" Sanji moaned so loud.

"Ahh… Sorry Sanji, I can't hold it anymore… You're so thigh, and I like it," Zoro said, gave him another strong thrust. Not long after, they've created their rhythm. Sanji grabbed on each side of his pillow strongly, so he had just torn Zoro's pillow. His eyes full with tears, also his face.

"UNGH!!!" Sanji whimpered again when he felt Zoro's juice in him. Just the same as before, the juice always too much for him and now they flowed from the edge of his hole. He could feel his own juice spread all over Zoro's abdomen. Both of them panted heavily. Zoro gave him the last strong thrust and then laid beside him.

Zoro wiped Sanji's tears and smiled, "Did I hurt you that much?"

"No… I'm okay, Zoro. I'm okay… May I lean to your chest, please Zoro?" Sanji said, still panted heavily, and caressed Zoro's chest.

"Of course you may. I'm so sorry if I really hurt you so much," Zoro said as he caressed Sanji's head on his chest.

'I don't know what is he thinking about me right now… But, I'm really happy to be here with him, on his warm and sweaty chest. Who care about the dinner tonight…?' Sanji thought.

'I really don't know why he came to me today, seduce me, and then beg me to do this… Whatever! I don't care what his true reason is, I just… feel happy to have him with me, beg on me, screamed my name. I don't know why… Hey, he hasn't even asked me about the bracelet…' Zoro thought.

End of Chapter 3

---------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter is too long. Keep on reviewing if you like!


	4. A blushing stupid and his weird feeling

**4 Days in Hell**

------------------------------

Chapter 4: A blushing stupid and his weird feeling

Sanji opened his eyes and found himself on Zoro's chest, in Zoro's room. He moved his body to get up.

"You've woken up, eh?" A familiar voice came to his ears.

Sanji looked up and he found that Zoro had woken up before him.

"…Y-Yeah. I've got to make the breakfast now."

Sanji blushed and got down from the bed. He wore his clothes and walked to the door quickly, without turning to Zoro. Zoro sat up and looked at the door and then he took a shower.

It was Monday now. Everybody walked to the kitchen as they heard Sanji shouted, "BREAKFAST IS READY!!! Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, breakfast is ready now…!"

"Good morning Sanji!" Nami said.

"Good morning my lovely Nami-swan!" Sanji's eye turned into heart.

"You look so happy today…"

Suddenly Sanji blushed and looked at Zoro. Zoro looked at him too as he scooped his pancake with syrup on it.

"…Cook-san? Are you okay? You're face looks red…" Robin said as she used her extra hand to touch Sanji's forehead.

"Oh! I'm okay, Robin-chwan!" Sanji smiled.

Everybody finished their breakfast and went to their places, except Zoro. He sat on the table like usual, again.

"…Why are you still here, Zoro?" Sanji walked toward him, placed his hands on the table, beside Zoro's legs.

Zoro smirked when he saw where Sanji put his hands, "You may not throw me out of your kitchen since you still have my commands on you…"

"When did I tell you that I will do that?" Sanji leaned forward. Their lips were only an inch far now.

Zoro smirked and let his tongue appeared from between his lips. He licked Sanji's smiling lips.

"…You taste so sweet… It must be because of the syrup and the pancake…" Zoro smiled before licked it again. He let his tongue and lips caressed Sanji's lips, chin, cheeks, forehead, tip of nose and back to the syrup flavored lips. Sanji's tongue touched Zoro's. They moved their heads so the wet tongues twisted easily. Not long after, Zoro closed the gaps between their lips and continued the tongue-twisting inside their mouths. The kiss was really passionate. Some liquid trickled down from their lips edge. Finally they pulled back slowly so the saliva wetted all over their lips. Both of them smiled and licked the saliva around their own mouth.

Sanji's hand moved slowly from the table… to Zoro's crotch. He tickled the bulge with his delicate fingers. Zoro bit his lower lip as Sanji pushed his fingers to squeeze his member. Sanji smirked.

"… You like it, huh?" Sanji whispered on Zoro's ear. He kissed and licked the earlobe.

"…Ahh… I do…" Zoro whispered, trailed kisses on Sanji's neck.

Sanji looked down to Zoro's crotch and started to unzipped the zipper. He pulled the pants down to Zoro's knees. He found that Zoro didn't wear another layer of clothes inside when he saw the erection popped out with the green hairs. Zoro smirked.

"…bitch," Zoro said, smirked so wide.

"I am," Sanji turned to him.

Sanji knelt on the floor and put the fully erect dick in his mouth. He played with the balls, kissed the underside and licked it all lustfully. Zoro moaned a lot. Finally he sucked on it.

"…Ah!!!" Zoro moaned when his juice trickled down. Sanji tasted it and swallowed it even some of it managed to spread out from his lips. He let go off Zoro's dick and licked his wet lips. Zoro smirked and pulled up Sanji's arms. He kissed Sanji lustfully. Sanji gasped and Zoro stopped the kiss. Sanji breathed heavily.

"…Take off your pants…now…" Zoro commanded. Sanji got down from the table and did like Zoro want. He threw the pants to the floor and got on the table again. He encircled his legs around Zoro's abdomen tightly.

"…I'll do whatever you want… Zoro…" Sanji whispered on his ears.

"Good," Zoro replied.

Sanji put his arms around Zoro's neck and he held Sanji's body with one hand. Another one started to unbuttoned Sanji's shirt. After he finished the last button, he slid his hands in and thumbed Sanji's hardened nipple. Sanji whimpered when Zoro bit and licked it. He did the same to another one. Then he pushed his fingers in Sanji.

"Ahh…" Sanji moaned.

Zoro pulled him up and was just going to put him on his dick when they heard a voice.

"Sanji! I'm hungry!!!" Luffy shouted from outside the kitchen, fortunately.

Zoro quickly got down from the table with Sanji. Sanji buttoned his shirt quickly. Luffy's paces could be heard from the kitchen now, so Sanji quickly sat on the nearest chair, without wearing his pants. Zoro quickly crawled under the table and pull the tablecloth so Luffy wouldn't see him when he arrived at the door. He knelt under Sanji. The door opened with a loud sound when Luffy pushed it.

"Sanji, give me something to eat!" Luffy smiled widely like usual.

"A, err, yes, I mean no, Luffy! No food for you now," Sanji said panicky.

"Oh… c'mon, stingy man…" Luffy frowned.

"Ahhh…!" Sanji suddenly moaned and kicked Zoro under him. Zoro had just licked his dick. Fortunately, Zoro didn't come out from the tablecloth so Luffy still didn't see him.

"Eh? What's wrong, Sanji?" Luffy asked stupidly.

"…nothing. Shit!!!" Sanji shouted again when Zoro pumped his dick.

"Ehh???" Luffy became more confused, "What's wrong??? You really don't want to give me any food, huh…?!"

"Yeah! I won't give you anything, shit!!!" Actually he didn't want to shout like that to Luffy but Zoro bit his dick.

"… okay… I know Sanji hate me…" Luffy walked out from the kitchen sadly.

"O, oi, Luffy…! Luffy, I'm sorry, Lu…!"

The door closed soundly by Luffy.

"Zoro, are you crazy?!" Sanji looked down to Zoro.

"I'm sorry Sanji… I didn't mean it…" He chuckled as he was licking his own hand. His face and hand was full with white liquid. It was Sanji's semen. Sanji blushed. "Let's continue that, Sanji," Zoro said and smirked.

"No! You bastard… Do you know what will Luffy do when he knows about this?!" Sanji shouted.

"Hey, hey… I've said sorry, Sanji… Forgive me. Let's continue that…"

"No! I don't have such mood anymore!" Sanji wore his pants.

"Hey… remember about the bracelet, okay? And Luffy doesn't know anything so your precious Nami-swan and Robin-chwan won't leave you, Sanji…" Zoro chuckled.

"No, it's not about the bracelet or about them, Zoro! Who take a shit about it…" Sanji hadn't finished his words.

"What? You don't?" Zoro stood up.

Sanji quickly put his hand on his mouth. He never thought he would say that he didn't care about the bracelet and about the 2 girls. He quickly stood up and ran to his room.

"Hey! Sanji!" Zoro shouted confusedly and saw the door closed by Sanji, "…he's strange… He doesn't care about those things?"

Zoro walked out to the front deck and just took a nap under the sun.

Meanwhile, in Sanji's room, he was sitting on his bed. His hands ran on his hair.

'How could I be so stupid?! Why did I say that? Of course I do care about the bracelet…! That bracelet is my purpose of seducing him, right…? I… I never want to do this if it's not because of Robin-chwan's bracelet, right???'

Sanji laid himself on his bed and closed his eyes.

'…This is weird… But it's not… something impossible like… _love_, right?' Sanji thought about that all the morning. When he felt bore in his room, he walked out to the front deck.

Zoro was training there when Sanji arrived. Sanji blushed and pretended to look at the sea, but he was not really success at all because he still turned to Zoro.

'He's really handsome… and cool. I never thought about it before but he really is. He has a very nice muscled body… with nice color. Even if I always laugh at his green hair, but it looks really good, actually. When he's sweaty like now… he really makes me… horny… What?! I'm so stupid!!!' Sanji thought.

It was 11 AM already so Sanji quickly walked to the kitchen, tried to ignore Zoro. He made the lunch and served it. Then he called his friends, "EVERYBODY GET DOWN HERE! Pretty girls, lunch is ready!"

Everybody came to the kitchen and had their lunch. Everything was going usual, except Sanji. He looked at Zoro for so many times and suddenly blushed. Zoro pretended like he didn't know about that and let Sanji stared at him. Finally the lunch was over and everybody left the kitchen, except Zoro, again.

"Why did you stare at me like that in the lunch?" Zoro finally asked him.

"Eh?! Did I???" Sanji really felt shock. He didn't realize it.

"You did."

"But I…" Sanji hadn't finished his words.

Zoro kissed him ferociously. He blushed and encircled Zoro's neck. Zoro held his thin waist and carried him with his muscled arms.

"Ah Zoro!" Sanji blushed when Zoro brought him out of the kitchen, to Zoro's room. He laid Sanji on his bed and threw all his clothes.

"Zoro…" Sanji whispered softly.

"Shut up…" Zoro smirked and unzipped his own pants. He pushed Sanji's legs and thrust in him.

"Ahh! Ahh! Zoro…Ahh! …" Sanji moaned.

Their pace became faster and faster.

"Zoro!" Sanji moaned when Zoro's juice filled him, "Harder please…! Ahh!"

Zoro smirked before did like Sanji want. Sanji moaned louder. Finally Zoro stopped it with a last strong thrust and laid beside Sanji. Both of them were sweaty and panted heavily.

"…Just sleep now, cook," Zoro pulled the cover and held Sanji's body.

"Mmm…" Sanji nodded and held him back.

Zoro woke up when it was around 3 PM. Zoro kissed Sanji's forehead and decided to continue his training. Sanji woke up when it was 5.30 PM. He found that he was alone in Zoro's room. He quickly walked out and found Zoro there, did his usual training on the front deck. He blushed at Zoro's sweaty body, '…Which one will make him sweatier, training or having sex with me…?' He blushed at his own thought.

Suddenly he smiled as he was watching Zoro, '…I know it. I really know it. I can't lie to myself that I love this guy…'

Zoro suddenly realized who was there and turned to Sanji. Sanji smiled to him. He blushed. 'Never thought he will smile to me like that…' He smiled back to Sanji and continued his training.

------------------------------

Please keep read and review my fic, okay? And prepare yourself for the last chapter of this fic!

**Btw, thanks for everyone for reviewing! I'm so happy about that!!!**

For **Some Girl101** Thanks but, It will be better if you know that song… I'll sing for you, _'Sunday morning… lalala…'_

For **The Wandering Swordsman** keep read this fic and you'll find that they would still have sex… Ah! That's spoiler! Thanks!

For **Hime-klaus** Thank you so much! Never thought someone will tell me that. And thanks for telling me 4 days in paradise, maybe I can make another ZoSan fic with that title… (It's the dirty mind attack!!!)

For **Zo-zemonkeySan** Wahh! I'm not a silly goose…--; And thanks for your reviews at 'I Just Need Your Honesty' too and yeah… I admit that I'm not really good in speaking English… Anyway, thanks!

For **loupy-mad-rocker** I will!!! If I can… Thank you!

For **YaoiFanLady 2** Hey, hey, if you dream about this story and find the same thing as what Sanji found in the 2nd chapter, it's not my fault…right? Btw, thanks!

For **Vampiress Writer** Yes, yes, I know they're stupid… Thanks for remembering me about their stupidities!

For **Kami Takai** Thank you so much! Even though I don't really understand about 'a reasonable explanation for the sex', thanks once again!

For **ShiKamiKa** Thanks… I will write more ZoSan, of course…

For **ASOTA** I'm happy to know that you want more! Thanks!

For **Blizzardrake** Thank you so much for reviewing my fics (this one and 'I Just Need You Honesty')!!! Hope you like my next fics…!


	5. confused swordsman & last day of control

**4 Days in Hell**

--------------------

Chapter 5: A confused swordsman and his last day of control

It was Tuesday. Zoro woke up and yawned. He turned his face to find his calendar.

'…Tuesday… Maybe I can say it's my last day of control… Whatever,' he thought. You know who was he thinking about right?

Zoro shook his head and got down from his bed. He walked to the bathroom and unzipped his pants. He didn't wear any clothes inside, so he just let his urine trickle down. As it flows, he caressed his balls and the hairs. He smiled blissfully and moaned when his semen came out after his urine.

"O yeah… that's great," he mumbled.

Then he took a shower. He washed his green hairs and his _other_ green hairs. Just like usual, he pumped his member. The white liquid came out once again.

"Ahh…!!! Ungh…" he moaned.

Zoro licked them on his hand and smiled. Suddenly he heard a voice from behind him.

"You always do that while you're taking a shower, huh?"

He turned and found the blond cook there, standing beside the bathtub.

"Oi! Since when did ya arrive there…?" he asked as he cleaned his body.

"Since you put the shampoo on your head… I came here only to tell you that the lunch is ready. Please finish this quicklymmh…" Sanji hadn't finished his sentence when Zoro pulled his collar and kissed him. He opened his lips and let the wet tongue slipped in.

"You never come to me when you want to tell me such thing before…" Zoro said and ran his hands on Sanji's shirt.

"…Don't talk with such an innocent face when your hands are doing this kind of thing…" Sanji smirked.

Zoro unbuttoned all of Sanji's shirt buttons and started to lick the hardened nipples lustfully. His saliva wetted the chest.

"…Zoro you've made me wet…" Sanji put his hands on Zoro's back.

"But you like it, right? Or… Is this your actual purpose of coming to my bathroom when I'm taking a shower?" Zoro asked teasingly.

"No… I've told you that I'm coming to… Ah!" Sanji moaned when Zoro bit his nipple.

"Liar. But it's okay. Just get out and I'll finish this," Zoro bit his neck.

"Uh-hm," he walked to the door as he buttoned his shirt, "Actually… I came here to remind you that today's your last day of control…"

Sanji smirked and walked out of Zoro's room. Zoro finished it and said to himself, "I know it is."

Now Zoro arrived in the kitchen. Everybody was eating like usual. He took his seat and started to eat too. He found that Sanji's shirt was a bit wet.

"Oi Zoro, you miss your breakfast so I've eaten them! Shishishishi!!!" Luffy announced proudly.

"What?! Crap-cook, you shouldn't let him get it!!!" Zoro said.

"It was your entire fault… Why didn't you wake up on the breakfast time?!" Sanji replied.

"Che!" Zoro ate his lunch.

"By the way, Sanji-kun, why is your shirt wet like that?" Nami asked.

Zoro suddenly coughed and Sanji glanced at him.

"No, Nami-swan. I was so careless while I was washing dishes," Sanji smiled and his eye turned into heart.

"…But I don't think I saw it until you came from calling Zoro…" Nami said.

"…err… I don't know. Oi shitty-swordsman! Have you finished your lunch? You eat so slowly!" Sanji said.

Zoro coughed once again and said, "…Oh, yeah. Almost done."

Finally everyone finished their lunch earlier than Zoro. Sanji started to wash the dishes as everyone left him, except Zoro, who was still eating.

"Oi, marimo, quickly finish it! I want to clean the plates so I can go shopping on this island," Sanji declared.

Zoro finished it and brought the plates to Sanji. He put them in the sink and then held Sanji's thin waist from behind.

He whispered, "No… you're not going anywhere because you're gonna stay with me on the ship, as everyone leave us."

"What?!" Sanji turned to Zoro, "But I have to buy some food or everyone will blame me for not doing my jobmmh!! Mmmh!!! Zommmh!!"

Zoro kissed him ferociously. He didn't want to open his lips but Zoro put more force in that kiss so finally he couldn't help but let Zoro twisted his tongue inside. He encircles Zoro's neck. Sanji gasped for air but Zoro didn't let him stop the kiss.

"Zo…mmh!"

"Oi..mmh!"

"Zoro sto-mmhh!!!"

Finally Zoro ended it and breathed heavily, "I'm not going to let you go anywhere!"

"…Umm… okay… Since today is your last day of control, I'll let you do anything…" Sanji answered. 'Of course I will…' he thought.

"Good. When will everyone go to the island?" Zoro asked.

Suddenly Sanji pushed Zoro down and kicked him under the table. Sanji hid him under the tablecloth. Zoro was just going to get out and say, "What the fuck!" when the kitchen door suddenly opened.

"Sanji-kun, don't forget to buy food supplies!" Nami said.

"Oh, mm, I can't Nami-san. I think I've got some… headache," Sanji lied.

"Okay… I'll tell Luffy, Usopp and Chopper to buy them. Take a rest, Sanji-kun," Nami said and closed the door.

Zoro came out from under the table, "Oi! Don't kick me like that!"

"Sorry…"

"You kicked my chest strongly!" Zoro pointed to his chest.

"Really?!" Sanji quickly walked to him and touched Zoro's chest in worries. Zoro suddenly embraced him tightly, "That's a lie. Does that mean everyone has left the ship?"

"…big liar. But I think that is," Sanji answered him.

Zoro pulled up Sanji's legs with one hand and another one grabbed his shoulder tightly. Then he kicked the kitchen door open and carried Sanji out of the kitchen, to his room. He threw all Sanji's clothes away. Then he started to kiss Sanji from the lips to the chest.

"Ahh… Zoro…!!!" Sanji moaned as Zoro pumped his dick until he spilled his liquid, "Ahh…!!!"

Zoro licked the liquid on his hand. Then he moved to Sanji's dick and licked it. He kissed the tip, the underside and every part of it. And then he put it in his mouth and moved his head back and forth.

"Ahh! Zoro!!! Zo, Zoro…!!!!" Sanji moaned again and again until his juice spilled again. Zoro swallowed them all.

Zoro smirked while Sanji was still breathing heavily. He crawled on Sanji and kissed him again.

Sanji grabbed the green hairs and whispered, "Zoro, I lo-…," he stopped it.

"What?"

"No… Just continue it," Sanji replied back.

"…okay. Now I need something too…" he announced between their lips.

Sanji understood what that means perfectly. He pushed Zoro down on the bed. He trailed kisses on Zoro's neck, chest, stomach, and the holy part. First, he made Zoro moaned when he bit it. Then he licked the tip teasingly and caressed the thick hairs with his delicate fingers.

"…Quickly… Sanji… don't tease me like that…"

Sanji chuckled and put the fully erect dick in his mouth slowly with his tongue licked the underside. Zoro couldn't hold it and grabbed Sanji's head. He moved Sanji's head back and forth quickly. Sanji gasped for air and that was when Zoro spilled his juice all over his face.

"…Zoro!" He cried.

"…heh… good, cook…" Zoro smile with satisfaction.

Zoro pulled him up. Sanji put his hands on Zoro's chest. Zoro licked for his own juice on the cook's face as Sanji tweaked his nipples.

"Ah! Sanji… you naughty bitch…" Zoro commented.

Sanji smirked and moved his body to Zoro's member. He grabbed the erection and pushed himself on it.

"Ah!!!" he moaned.

He let it in him for a while until he could breathe calmly again. Then he started to move up and down. Not long after, Zoro grabbed his waist and moved it faster and stronger.

"Zoro!!!" Sanji whimpered.

Sanji's face reddened and his body became sweatier. Zoro realized that he was not that quick to become like that. He pulled Sanji from his dick and faced him, "Hey, shitty cook, what happened to you…?"

"…Hah…hah… I'm okay… Just continue it Zoro…" Sanji replied.

"No… you usually… Oi! Oi! Sanji!" Zoro shook his body when Sanji started to close his eyes and laid on his shoulder. Zoro touched his forehead and found that Sanji had caught a cold, "…stupid. How can you please me when you're sick like this…?"

He put Sanji beside him before added, "…I haven't spilled my semen on you at all…"

Zoro looked at his face a while, before moved his eyes to the body. Sanji was all wet and red. "What shall I do?" he asked to himself.

Suddenly the cook opened his eyes again and said, "Uhm… sorry Zoro…"

"Baka… just sleep for now. We can continue it later."

"No… if I let myself fall asleep now, I'm sure I won't wake up before tomorrow, and that means you've lost your last day of control… heh heh…" he chuckled.

"…If that's what you want, then let me do it in my own," Zoro said before he flipped Sanji's body and placed himself on it. He continued the last thing they did until he filled the hole with white liquid.

"Ah Zoro!!!" Sanji shouted.

"…oh… okay… that's enough…" Zoro whispered and laid himself beside Sanji. He looked at the sweaty face and smiled. He caressed the blond hair gently. The blond closed his eyes and smiled in bliss, "Zoro I'm sorry… I shouldn't let you do it by yourself… that's not in my today schedule of seducing you…"

"What a stupid… You should check your body condition before make that kind of schedule of seducing me…" Zoro chuckled and kissed his forehead.

Sanji placed his head on Zoro's wet chest. Zoro put one his hand on Sanji's head and another one on his back. He kissed Sanji's cheek, neck and shoulder again. Then he found that the blond had fallen asleep. He sighed, and got down from the bed. He wore all his clothes and took Sanji's. He wore them on Sanji too after cleaned the body. He carried the blond to his own room.

"…have a nice rest…" Zoro said. Then he headed to the door. And before he pushed the doorknob, he turned to Sanji again and walked toward him. He kissed the dry lips softly for the last one before finally left the room and took a nap on the front deck.

On 6.30 PM, everyone came back to the ship.

"Oi Zoro! Oi!!! If you don't want to wake up now, Luffy will eat all your dinner!"

"That's right Zoro… That's not good for your health…"

He opened his eyes and shook his head. Usopp and Chopper were standing there. "Uh, yeah. I won't let him… How about Sanji?!" he suddenly remembered about him.

"…Sanji? He's… alright. What's wrong Zoro?" Chopper asked confusedly.

"He's eating the dinner with everybody. Oi, remember about what can Luffy do!" Usopp pointed to the kitchen.

"…Sanji has cooked the food?" Zoro asked.

"Yup," Usopp and Chopper said in unison.

Zoro stood up and was just going to go to the kitchen with Usopp and Chopper when he stepped on something. He found a cigarette there. 'That cook… What did he do to me when I was sleeping?' he thought.

Zoro and Sanji didn't do anything anymore that night. The next day, of course it was Wednesday. In the morning, Zoro came to Sanji's room and put the "Ro" bracelet beside him. He was just going to go out from the room when he heard a voice, "Oi marimo…"

Sanji sat up on the bed and took the bracelet. He walked to Zoro, pulled Zoro's hand and put the bracelet on his palm.

"Why?" Zoro asked.

"Because… To think of it, you'll look better with this bracelet around your wrist…." Sanji said.

"…Oi! You're going to give this for Robin right?!?" Zoro asked again.

"…err… nope…" Sanji started to blush uncontrollably, "Beside, you have the word 'Ro' too in your name, right?"

'What happened to this guy…? Why is he blushing now?' Zoro thought. "Okay… To think of it, this bracelet is not bad at all… Thanks for buying me such an expensive thing."

"Yeah… how will you thank me now?" Sanji chuckled. Suddenly Zoro held his body.

"…Zoro I…mmmh…" he never finished his words. Zoro kissed him with his kiss… a familiar kiss for Sanji. Sanji encircled the neck in front of him and Zoro held the waist. The kiss became more passionate until finally they stopped that kiss because of the lack of oxygen.

They breathed heavily and looked at each other. Zoro leaned forward and let his tongue out to lick the lips in front of him. Sanji bit the tongue.

"Och! Hon hite he hike hat!!!" (Translation: Ouch! Don't bite me like that!!!) Zoro held his waist stronger.

Sanji let go of the tongue and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Now… what will we do now?" Sanji asked teasingly.

"You know the answer, right? Hope you'll always ready for this kind of thing… for the next times too," Zoro said.

"…Next times?" Sanji asked in confusion and blushed, "We will still have next times?"

"…Guess it by yourself!" Zoro leaned forward and gave him another kiss, before pushed him to the bed… (Oi! It was still morning!)

-End of Chapter 5, (yes, sadly) End of 4 Days in Hell-

-----------------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU ALL!!! Please give me at least a review if you like this fic…! oo

Thanks for everyone who has given me review too!!!

**Oi, I'm planning for a sequel. What do you think? Tell me your opinion by reviewing, please.**


End file.
